Many electronic devices exhibit performance that is dependent on the temperature of the device. In particular, the characteristics of some oscillators and sensors are a function of temperature, where even a small change in temperature may alter their performance outside acceptable parameters. Due to such temperature sensitivity, these devices must be stabilized at a predetermined temperature to maintain proper functionality. Because cooling is energy intensive as well as costly and complex to implement, low-power applications require that a temperature-sensitive device be stabilized at a temperature above the maximum environmental temperature expected during operation. Such a configuration allows the device to be stabilized at the required temperature by applying only heating, rather than heating and cooling, to the device. When the environmental temperature is high, only a small amount of heater power (e.g., the waste heat of the device) may be utilized to increase the device temperature up to its predesigned operating temperature. When the environmental temperature is low, additional heat is required to maintain the device at the operating temperature.